Operation: TRUTH
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Wally loves his cousin Rocky very much. But does he love her enough to tell her what really happened to Numbuh 1? Can he tell Rocky the truth? Tell her what had really became of his former leader? Sometimes, the truth can be difficult to say...
1. Just Like Him

**_Well, another KND story. This was one I thought of doing because, well, you guys must already know that out of all the characters, Numbuh 4 took it the hardest upon Numbuh 1's departure. And well, he's Rocky's cousin. And Rocky is in love with Numbuh 1 even though she never really met the guy...and you probably know how it goes._**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

**T**elling

**R**ocky

**U**nderhand

**T**horoughly

**H**ard  
_

"We're running out of time!" Wally, aka Numbuh 4, exclaimed frantically as he sat in the basket of his cousin Rocky's bicycle.

"We're going to make it, don't worry!" Rocky, aka Numbuh 2-Double-o-2, assured him as she pedaled faster. "How much time we got left?"

"Ten seconds!" Wally cried as he looked at his watch. "Oh, it'll be too late! It'll be too late!"

"Put yourself together, man!" Rocky told him, shaking his shoulder to calm him down. "There it is!" She sped faster as her legs could pedal toward their destination.

"Oh, we're not going to make! We're not going to make it! We're not going to make it!" Wally cried.

"Yes, we will..." Rocky said in a quiet, serious tone as she narrowed her eyes toward her destination. She spotted a nearby steep ramp over some construction and took a chance. "Hang on!"

Before Wally could protest, Rocky sped over toward the ramp and dropped them both down the steep plunge, Rocky held tightly unto the handlebars while Wally screamed. She smirked to herself...then as soon she got toward the bottom which would soon bring her to the top, she pressed a button on her bike.

A giant fan emerged from the bottom of her bike and began to work wind as it brought them up into the air. Soon, it landed right next to their destination.

"We made it!" Wally cried before grabbing his cousin's hand and dragging her inside the place.

_Three minutes later..._

"Man!" Wally exclaimed happily as they emerged from the building. "We were lucky to get the last comic books!" He hugged his close as if it were a precious teddy bear.

"I told you we'd make it," Rocky laughed before ruffling his hair as she looked over her comic. "Dude, come on, we're Kids Next Door. We can do anything."

"Yeah, I know," Wally chuckled.

Rocky just smiled before she gazed toward the open sky, at if there was something very important about it. "That's what Numbuh 1 would have said, huh?"

Wally stopped himself, then gazed over at his cousin. Though she held a smile that could melt your heart, Wally could tell there was sadness just beneath. And, of course, it just had to be about his former leader and old friend...

"Oh, Numbuh 1..." Wally's voice trailed off as he averted his eyes nervously. "Yeah, I guess he'd say that..."

Rocky just sighed. "What could have been if only I had met him..." She said quietly, swooned a bit at the thought of the one of the best KND operatives she had heard about. "Oh, the missions we could have had together...the love we could have had..."

"Oh, yeah..." Wally rolled his eyes at his cousin's lovesick imagination. "You keep dreaming, cousin."

"Oh, I bet he's as dreamy in person as of the stories I've heard about him..." Rocky sighed dreamily. "I love him so..."

"Oh, bleh!" Wally gagged. "You're in love with him even though you never met guy!"

"So?" Rocky asked hotly as she whirled toward him. "Ever heard of 'love at first sight'? Well, this is 'love without sight'!"

Wally just rolled his eyes. His cousin may be one of the best KND operatives the organization had ever received, but he thought she was a bit crazy on intended romance, or at a number of them. She had fallen easily for several guys, and even used her charm to snag them even closer than they already were. But to be in love with someone she had only heard about and never even met...

But Wally respected his charming cousin. At least she still kept the thought of Numbuh 1 alive...just as he and the rest of Sector V had...

It seemed almost a year since Numbuh 1 had left, and Sector V were sworn never to tell anyone what had happened to him. As for his parents, well...they were recomissioned to their KND states just to say goodbye to their son...

...and then the memories that they even had a son were completely erased.

The KND organization itself had been distraught when news of the missing Numbuh 1 rang out, and even Numbuh 362 regretted her final actions toward him, not realizing it was the last time she would see him. She missed him. They all did.

But the one who missed him the most was Wally.

And it seemed even Rocky missed him as well, even though she never met the guy.

Wally glanced over at his cousin as they boarded her bike and she began to pedal silently, her pensiveness making him feel a bit worried. As the silence between them remained, Wally'a thoughts drifted back to his former leader...

All the good times they had together...how they met when they were kids...training in the KND together...how the five of them became a team...

Now there was only four of them.

Numbuh 5 had been proven to be the best out of all of them to be leader of Sector V. She had the most common sense besides Numbuh 1...as much as Wally wanted to be leader all those times before, he respected Numbuh 1's decision before he departed.

But if anyone was as good a Sector leader, it was Rocky herself.

Wally watched as his cousin focused on the road as she pedaled. With the skill as sharp as a knife, he wasn't surprised she had graduated from her Artic Base training early and was now one of the best operatives of the KND...even Numbuh 362 admitted that.

Rocky could fight, she showed respect for her tiny team which consisted only of Numbuh 13 and Numbuh T, Numbuh 2's little brother Tommy. And she intended to break the rules just a bit...

"Hey, you remember that mission Numbuh 362 assigned your sector?" He asked her finally. "The one where you sneak into Teen Ninjas' base and get dirt on their next plan?"

Rocky turned to him and smirked, that expression that showed her determined yet rebellious side. "Sneaking was so last week; I insist we get our hands dirty and kick some major teen butt!"

Wally smiled at this.

She intended to break the rules a bit _further...  
_ _

Rocky hit the break on her bike as they stopped next to the giant treehouse that belonged to her Sector. She pressed a button on her handlebar before a large garage-like opening emerged from within the grass that surrounded the treehouse and they went inside.

"You and Tommy have a lot of time on your hands," Wally said as he raised an eyebrow at her after glancing at the well-lit tunnel filled with technology connection wires that helped support her treehouse.

"Hey, we may not be perfect," Rocky said with a smirk, "but we're the best."

"Even though Numbuh 13 is the biggest loser in the KND and everyone is still shocked you had asked to have him on your team?" Wally teased.

"Hey, come on!" Rocky exclaimed as she narrowed his eyes at him before they reached an elevator. "He's pretty good!"

"Yeah," Wally chuckled as she pressed a button and the elevator went up. "Pretty good at screwing things up."

Rocky pretended she didn't hear that as the elevator finally made it to the top floor. She and Wally emerged from the doors and breathed in the smell of Rocky's treehouse.

"Welcome home!" Numbuh 13 sang as he waved at them from above a nearby platform. He nearly stumbled over his own shoelaces before he finally got down and approached them. He smiled at Rocky. "Did you bring anything?"

Rocky chuckled before flipping her hair back as she took out a bag. "Your favorite, of course." She took out a few comic books.

"Oh, yay!" Numbuh 13 cheered as she put them in his hands. "Clownie Boom Boom and the Great Pie Race!" He hugged his comics. "Thanks, Rocky!"

"Hey, no prob, Lucky," Rocky said before winking at him.

Wally noticed his cheeks becoming a little pink.

"Hey, Rocky!" Tommy, aka Numbuh T, greeted as he emerged from his lab. "Nice, you're here now! I just finished our newest 2x4 weapon! And I'm sure it'll be perfect for our next mission!"

"Oh, you!" Rocky giggled before she bent down and patted his face. "You're always preparing so well, cute stuff!"

Tommy held a goofy smile as he placed a hand on his cheek where she touched him as Rocky passed by him into the lab. Wally smirked at this. Rocky was definitely the best leader any sector, especially one with just guys, could have...

"Pretty good," Rocky said as she looked over the weapons that consisted of a beans can filled with crayons connected to a mailbox. She picked it up and inspected it. "And it can shoot well?"

"Like an arrow through an apple," Tommy smiled proudly. "I got the idea from Hoagie...and the last time we had dinner with Numbuh 3 and her crazy sister..." He averted his eyes, still a bit creeped out from that event.

Rocky gazed at the weapon at her hands. Then, fast as lightning, she shot at a nearby soda can. A few crayons made a direct hit, impaling it.

"Wow..." Numbuh 13 muttered, having always been impressed by Rocky's cunning skill.

Rocky just smirked before flipping her hair and patting her new weapon. "Oh, I am definitely going to enjoy using this on our mission..."

"Should I get my invisibility coat?" Numbuh 13 asked excitedly. "I made it out of leaves and mud for camouflage!"

Rocky and Tommy glanced nervously at each other. "Um, maybe next time..." She told her teammate gently. "And we're not going invisible..." She held a mysterious smile. "Gents, we're breaking in the old fashion way...my style"

"Really?" Numbuh 13 asked. "Because your style is a lot like Numbuh 1's style..." He babbled on. "I mean, not that I"m saying you're a copycat or anything, but you are like Numbuh 1...still, I can think that the way you do his style might be so much better than-"

"Just follow her cruddy orders, will you?" Wally snapped at him to shut up.

"Well, Wally," Rocky said as she glanced at her cousin. "I suggest you get back to Sector V and let them know we are starting our mission and that you guys can go ahead and tell Numbuh 362."

"You're the boss," Wally sang as he approached the elevator.

"Yeah, I am the boss," Rocky chuckled to herself, "if I could be anything more, I'd consider being the supreme leader of the KND."

"Oh, that would be cool!" Numbuh 13 said excitedly. "You'd really make an awesome supreme leader!"

Rocky smiled at him. "Well, consider me second, Numbuh 13..."

He looked at her in confusion. "Second?"

Rocky smiled at him before she strolled over to her room. "I still think maybe _you_ should take a shot at being supreme leader first..." And the door closed behind her.

Numbuh 13 just held a dazed, happy expression on his face, his eyes never leaving their gaze toward his leader's closed door. He couldn't control his blush either...

"Oh, yeah..." Tommy said with a knowing smile as he gazed over at Rocky's door as well. "Definitely the best..."  
_

Rocky glanced from her leader's seat as Tommy navigated the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. They were underground, right beneath enemy lines. They were going to take them by surprise, Rocky had told her team, even though that was against what Numbuh 362 had suggested. But Rocky knew too well that most of her unplanned planning was indeed good planning and Numbuh 362 seemed to agree with it.

For Fanny...Rocky just loved to infuriate her.

"We'll closing in on the enemy's secret lair point," Tommy told her. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Excellent, Numbuh T," Rocky said before glancing over at Numbuh 13. "Lucky, get the weapons ready."

"Yes, sir!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed with a salute before stumbling over to the weapons' cabinet. "Do we just shoot when we see them?"

"Leave most of the action to me, guys..." Rocky said with a mysterious smirk. "I'm very _well-aquainted_ with the teens. Especially Cree..."

"Oh, Cree is going to mad as soon as she sees you," Numbuh 13 told her worriedly.

Rocky just smirked, remembering her recent encounters with Numbuh 5's evil sister all too well. "That's the whole point..." She got up from her seat and walked over to the bathroom. "Hang on, I'm going to change."

"Do what you need to do, Rocky!" Numbuh 13 said with another salute. "Boy, she must want to dress good for when we kick some butt..."

"Especially when she wears that red sweater of hers," Tommy added as he continued driving. He brought the vehicle to a halt. "We're here."  
_

Cree and a few of her cheerleader friends gazed over the blueprints on a nearby table, discussing their future form of attack on the KND.

"And we'll come by over here and get those Babies Next Door from behind!" Cree announced.

"Won't it, like, require breaking a nail?" One of the cheerleaders asked skeptically. The others nodded as well.

"Not if we hit them just right," Cree told her.

"Uh, dudes?" Called one of the other teens. "I think we have a situation..."

"What kind?" Cree demanded.

"Uh, one where I think some kids are going to come in and-" But he didn't have time to finish when a loud explosion formed behind them.

Cree coughed as smoke emerged through the air and glared toward the entrance where the explosion happened. She peered at who dared break into their lair. She made out a red sweater, brown combat shoes, a pair of shades-

"Numbuh 1?" She gasped, unable to believe she was seeing an old enemy she never would have thought of ever meeting again.

"No..." Said a familiar, female voice from the regarded person.

"Rocky..." Cree growled as she gazed at the person more clearly.

"Hello, Cree..." Rocky said in a cold, mysterious tone. The attire she wore was that of a red sweater, brown combat boots, a dark brown skirt, and her own special shades. Her hair was down, and that made a nice touch to her mission attire. "Still trying to get rid of your pimples, I see..."

"Ouch..." Tommy cringed at her icy words.

"Get them!" Cree shouted to the other Teen Ninjas before they rushed at her.

"Kids Next Door!" Rocky shouted to her team. "Battle Stations!"

And the battle began...  
_

Numbuh 86 slammed her fist against the desk, startling the other operatives. "How can that little twit defy orders like that?"

Numbuh 4, along with Sector V, glanced at one other nervously before regarding both Numbuh 86 and their Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. Numbuh 60 stood by as well.

"Whoa, ease up, red," he told the fuming redhead. "She's doing the job, so be proud of her bravery."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you think her ugly face is cute!" Numbuh 86 shouted back as she pointed a finger at him. "Stupid boy!"

"Rocky is not ugly, you bird nest-haired-" Numbuh 4 began angrily but Numbuh 362 cut him off.

"That's enough, Fanny," she told her sternly. She sighed. "Look, the least we can do is hope that Sector E-Z comes back in one piece..."

"Or a million pieces, hopefully..." Numbuh 86 muttered under her breath.

"Hey, come on!" Numbuh 2 emerged in defense. "You know Rocky! She always gets the mission done no matter what!"

All heads quickly turned toward the doorway as three operatives emerged in triumph.

"N-Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 gasped. But when she saw more clearly, she quickly shook her head.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I'm Numbuh 1?" Rocky asked, though she smiled as she adjusted her shades. She and her team saluted their Supreme Leader. "Sector E-Z reporting for duty, sir!"

"Welcome back, Rocky!" Numbuh 362 greeted happily before returning the salute. "I just been informed that you and your team had infiltrated enemy quarters."

Rocky smirked. "Not just that..." And she tossed her a canister. "We managed to fight them off just enough to nab their newest plans and ideas..." She smiled over to Numbuh 13. "Lucky grabbed them for me..."

"Aw, it was nothing..." Numbuh 13 blushed as she he looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"How could you defy orders like that?" Numbuh 86 boomed as she got in Rocky's face. "Your job was to sneak in quietly as possible! But no! You had to just go in their and make a fool of yourself!"

Rocky glared at her. "Hey, I got the job done anyway, didn't I?"

"Don't speak, girl!" Numbuh 86 warned her, pointing a finger at her. "You have no permission to speak right now!"

"She's right, Fanny!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed in surprise before showing the blueprints she found in the canister. "We were going to be attacked in a few days. We would have never known if it wasn't for Rocky."

Numbuh 86 felt her face turn white in shock, seeing the praise her commander was giving Rocky. Again.

"But...but..." Numbuh 86 stuttered before gazing back at Rocky, who just smirked at her. She barred her teeth and tightened her fists, another failed attempt to denounce Rocky.

"If I am permitted to speak," Rocky said in a cool tone as she placed her hands at her hips. "Numbuh 2-Double-o-2...for the win."  
_

**_If you want to see why exactly people mistake Rocky for Numbuh 1 sometimes, I have a picture in my profile showing her in her secondary attire. One of her favorite colors is red besides purple, of course. :D_**


	2. If Only She Knew

**_Should Rocky know the truth?_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Wally shuffled his feet nervously as he watched his cousin Rocky battle with the malicious adult villain known as Father atop of a speeding conveyor belt. Both Sector V and Sector E-Z had been called for a mission regarding the gravy supply for kids everywhere who love to have surplus of it for dinner was being taken over by Father, who vows to make sure that only adult can eat it, intending to break children's hearts with gravy-less mashed potatoes.

They arrived at the gravy factory earlier, having battled Father's henchmen to a pulp. And apparently, Rocky, which seemed obvious to both Sector V and her team, was the most determined to take down Father in what she called her 'most strenuous negotiation'...which Wally had no idea even meant.

"Go, Rocky!" Numbuh 13 shouted. He was covered in gravy for accidentally knocking out a few henchmen into a tub of stolen gravy; that was one of the best fighting actions Sector V has _ever_ seen him done.

Rocky growled as she tightened her fists, keeping her stance as the conveyor belt sped both her and the adult villain at a faster rate. Her fight would only be finished as soon she retrieved something Father had stolen dearly from her.

Her prized gravy boat.

Father cackled as he dangled the dish in front of her face playfully.

"Like dangling a steak in front of a hungry hound..." Numbuh 2 stated, watching Father take a risk with toying with Rocky. Numbuh 2, as well as the others, knew too well of Rocky's violent side...

"Why can't she just get a new gravy boat?" Numbuh 3 whined. "I mean, no offense, but her gravy boat is _super _ugly!"

"Don't be talking trash about a girl and her gravy boat!" Numbuh 5 warned her sassily. "Gravy boats got some magic in them...they make gravy taste amazing!"

"Give me back my gravy boat, you overgrown piece of ash!" Rocky shouted furiously as she tried to grab her gravy boat from Father. She slammed her weight against him, trying to reach for it, yanking on Father's suit.

But the adult villain would not give in. "Too bad, Rochelle!" He shouted before pushing her to the ground. "This gravy boat is mine now!" He rubbed it lovingly, enjoying it's plain features. "Oh, it will look so nice with my China set..."

Rocky growled before she got up, intending to fight him again...but then held a defensive hand at her. A fiery hand.

"It's over, Rochelle Ganda!" He shouted, his hand blazing. "You're finished!"

Wally's ears perked as soon as he heard Father's monologue. Why did it sound so familiar to him all of a sudden?

"This is the end!" Father told Rocky, whom held her hands up in defense. "Really, it's the end..." He jabbed a thumb toward the area where the conveyor belt would eventually lead its gravy samples, and them, straight into. "So you can just..."

Then Wally heard his former leader's words.

"No..." Rocky said quietly. Then she flashed her brown eyes at Father angrily. _"The Kids Next Door will never end!"_

And with that said, she sent a low kick to his knee, making him cry out in pain as he let go of the gravy boat. Rocky caught it, before she made a bold leap and slammed against his body flat agains the conveyor belt. Then she took a jump right before Father was sent right into the gravy sample machine.

"No, not the hair!" She heard Father cry out as the machine did its work.

Sector V and E-Z cheered as Rocky glided gracefully to the ground before them. She stood before them proudly, holding up her prized gravy boat.

"Now my fries will taste just as wonderful again!" She said happily. She tenderly rubbed her gravy boat, a sweet smile on her face. "You're safe now, Boonie..."

"Who names their gravy boat 'Boonie'?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she looked to her team. "I mean, come on! Boonie? How about Jessie or Hank, or something that's _not _Boonie!"

Rocky just chuckled at Numbuh 3's whining before she turned to her cousin, who stared at her curiously. "S'up, Walls? What's biting you?"

Wally just regarded her for a few moments, his mouth a bit unhinged. Then he immediately closed it before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, eh...what you said to Father before, you know, kicked his butt..." He averted his eyes. "That's just what Numbuh 1 said before he...before he won that scavenger hunt..."

Truthfully, Wally or any of his teammates weren't there when Numbuh 1 fought the former DCFDTL for Father's pipe to win the hunt, but he did see the re-run of that scene, considering that the entire had been televised. He had seen it after Numbuh one was-

Wally shook his head, trying to clear his mind. So what if Rocky reminded so much of _him_? She was just that good of an operative...

Rocky's eyes widened. "Really?" She had a huge smile on her face. "Wow, I really am the next Numbuh 1, aren't I?" Then she flipped her hair. "Only cuter..."

Wally nervously chuckled. "Yeah, you sure are..."

Rocky chuckled before turning back to their teams. "Who wants gravy?" And she waved her gravy boat in the air.

The others immediately liked the idea. "We do!"  
_

_Sector V's treehouse..._

The kitchen table was filled with assorted foods, such as chips, fries, cheese chunks, soda, as well as mashed potatoes scooped and placed atop of cones to resemble ice cream. With gravy specially poured from Rocky's gravy boat, it would look like caramel as the topping. Sector V and E-Z talked as they munched in celebration of their victory. Rocky was the heartiest eater.

"I tell you..." She spoke through a mouthful of chips before grabbing the nearby bowl of fries and stuffing it into her face. "That Father..." She chewed for a few moments. "He is like a total coward, you know what I'm saying?" It was a bit hard to tell exactly what she was saying on account of not swallowing and just filling her face more and more.

"If I ever ask her out..." Hoagie said to Wally as they watched Rocky grab a cone and shoved it against her mouth, licking away at the mashed potatoes as she gained a gravy beard. "I better think of someplace cheap..."

"Eh, my cousin'll do the paying..." Wally scoffed, knowing all too well her parents were both successful people. "You just not to laugh."

Hoagie rolled his eyes. Then he had a sad smile on his face. "You know...for as long as Rocky's been in the KND...I keep thinking he's back..."

Wally nearly choked on his soda before regarding his best friend with wide eyes. "R-really?"

"Well, duh!" Hoagie exclaimed. "Almost everyone assumed she was Numbuh 1! Only girly and good-looking!" He motioned to Rocky. "You have got to be the luckiest guy to have one of the greatest KND operatives as your cousin, man...'cause she's every little bit as what Numbuh 1 was..."

Wally suddenly had a guilty feeling punching at his stomach before he gazed at his cousin. Of course. Just like Numbuh 1. And she had successfully followed in his footsteps and became him. Only better.

If only she knew...

Wally, as much as he tried to push the thought aside, kept thinking over and over that maybe Rocky deserved to know the truth. She was a trusting operative, placed others before herself, had Numbuh 362 admire, even worship, her...and she loved her cousin very much.

"Put your shades on again!" Kuki urged Rocky.

Wally watched as Rocky placed on her special sunglasses, sliding them a bit down on her nose ridge, doing one of her charming winks as if she were in a commercial. She and Kuki both shared a laugh.

Those glasses looked a lot like Numbuh 1's...

True, they were a bit more jetblack and showed off a little metal, but nevertheless, it was like seeing his former leader all over again...

"Abby's brought the cherries!" Abigail exclaimed before placing a bowl of fresh cherries on the table.

"Oh, yum!" Rocky exclaimed before she grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth. "Mmm...thought banana is my favorite fruit, I love cherries!"

"So did Numbuh 1..." Wally muttered to himself.

He could remember one of Numbuh 1's birthdays...Numbuh 5 traveled through desert lands just to retrieve a special 'candied' jewel with the amazing flavor of blurpleberry just for Numbuh 1. However, Numbuh 1 preferred cherry...

"Wow, you eat a lot!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, watching Rocky spit out the seeds after finishing off her cherries.

"I love food," Rocky chuckled, flipping a piece of her hair away from her face. "Just like you love those stupid Rainbow Monkeys..."

"They are not stupid!" Numbuh 3 said defensively. "They're filled with love and care!" She looked at Rocky with sad, puppy-like eyes. "You don't like love and care?"

Rocky sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I like love and care as much as the next girl/hippy, but those things are just annoying!"

Wally chuckled, admiring that both he and his cousin shared hate for those ridiculous stuffed toys.

However, he recalled that Numbuh 1 adored those things...

Seems Rocky isn't _exactly _like Numbuh 1, but she was _very_ close.

If only she knew...  
_

**_Well, I thought Rocky needed more perks as well as special character props, so I gave her Boonie, her prized gravy boat. She likes to eat a lot, by the way. And no, she's not going to go all 'My Precious...' on her gravy boat! :D_**


	3. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Breath

**_Last chapter! Thanks for reading, guys! Cleo makes a short appearance here, by the way! _**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Wally picked at his food as he sat in the cafeteria of Global Command Center, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard giggling and turned to see his cousin Rocky flirting with Numbuh 35.

"Honestly, Bartie," she chuckled before placing a hand on his shoulder, "you definitely are doing a great. It's Fanny who's being pathetic around here...Don't think I didn't look up that one time when Chad tried to send the base toward the sun and Fanny was all 'Boo-hoo! We're going to die!'."

Numbuh 35's face turned red, his eyes glancing toward her hand on his shoulder. "Well, uh, thanks, Rocky. You know, most of us wish you were still on the decommissioning squad. You make the last moments of any thirteen-year-old operative memorable before it's taken away."

"Oh, I'm sure in a way I'm helping 'decommissioning' them..." She hid her mischievous smirk. "But right now, I'm just doing my part as leader/one of the greatest KND operatives. Don't think the KND could handle without me...especially you, Bartie." And she gave him a charming wink.

"Well, uh, yeah..." Bartie's face was a red as the sweater she wore.

Numbuh 4 rolled her eyes and chuckled. Always was Rocky ever so charming...grabbing the nearest guy she considered cute and being openly honest with him as well as complimenting him on his job. He watched as Rocky and Bartie said their goodbyes and Bartie walked off...leaving Rocky to now be approached by Numbuh 60. The drill sergeant operative gave her his salute and she returned it, her same usual charming smile.

"Hey, Patsy," she greeted flirtatiously, using that nickname she had started calling him after she had been commissioned into the KND. "How's Arctic Base?"

"Good," he replied. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at those brown eyes of hers that made guys all gooey inside. "Listen, I've discussed with Numbuh 362, and she says it would be a great idea if maybe..." And he nervously played with his fingers, his cheeks a bit pink. "Maybe you would..."

"Would what?" Rocky asked, her smirk never leaving her face as she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Help teach with the new recruits?" Numbuh 60 finished, giving her a nervous smile.

"Oh..." Rocky said, her smile melting into a thin line. "Well, sure...but why me?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if you already know this..." He began. "But you kind of remind her of-"

"Nigel Uno," Rocky finished with a sigh. "Of course..."

"Not that we're saying you're an exact likeness in any way," he assured her, "but, well...your skills are more advanced than any operative we've had in the KND...and you haven't been here for long!"

Wally looked toward his cousin. She was wearing _that _outfit again...

Again, Rocky's charming smile formed. "Well, I did say I would help the KND as soon as I had started here," she said intellectually. "So, yeah...I'm the best."

"Good, I'll pick you up next week then..." Numbuh 60 said, his smile getting bigger.

"Sure," Rocky said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, for a second there...I thought you were going to ask me out. Oh, well!" And she gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah..." Numbuh 60 chuckled nervously, the slowly walked away.

Wally watched as his cousin waved goodbye to Numbuh 60. Amazing. One of the toughest operatives around besides Numbuh 86 and he turns into a bowl of mush whenever he comes face-to-face with his cousin! Wally had to admit, Rocky was just that good at being a charmer.

Suddenly, Rocky spotted him and raced over to his table. "Hey, cousin!"

"Hey, Rocks," Wally greeted.

"You going to eat your fries?" She asked, pointing to his tray.

"Be my guest," he offered before pushing it toward her.

Rocky smelled the delicious aromas of fries before she took a few pieces and shoved it into her face, munching happily.

"So, you've got a date with Numbuh 60, eh?" He asked her.

"Wally, it's not a date..." She responded, her mouth still full. "If it was, he would've asked me then and there..."

"Oh, I'm sure in a way he did..." He said, snickering at the image of Numbuh 60's nervous smile at his cousin. His eyes fell on her attire. "Wearing red again?"

Rocky chuckled. "Lizzie called me 'Nigey' by accident earlier..." She averted her eyes. "She must still love him..."

"So do you," Wally pointed out, "even though you never met the guy..."

"Hey, I was in love with Chad!" Rocky exclaimed. Then she lowered her head. "When he was Numbuh 274, I mean..."

"Eh, can't blame you for once adoring one of the best operatives-gone-evil," Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. He was quiet for a few moments, his eyes never taking off his cousin. She seemed so sad and confused, and he knew why.

Should he tell her?

No! He made a promise with Numbuh 74.239 as well as his team never to spill the truth of what really happened to his former leader...no matter how much Rocky needed to know what happened to the guy that inspired her to become who she was today.

"Good fries..." Rocky said quietly, pushing the now empty tray back to her cousin. "Maybe I'll buy a double-order of these next time..."

"Yeah, they're good, huh..." Numbuh 4 said quietly.

Again there was silence. Until Numbuh 65.3 came by.

"Numbuh 2-Double-o-2!" He exclaimed frantically.

"Herbs, what's up?" Rocky asked, having broken out of her grieving trance.

"There's a situation with some teen ninjas at a theme park!" He cried.

Rocky immediately stood up from her seat, fists clenched. "So those jerks dare ruin a kid's fun?" She demanded. "Not on my watch." And with that, she adjusted her shades. "Let's rock."

_Just like him..._Wally thought as he watched his cousin leave with Numbuh 65.3.  
_

Wally kicked a can as he walked down a sidewalk of the busy town. He was going to visit Rocky at the candy bank on account of she had done her job well of taking down those teen ninjas at the local theme park and the children were so grateful they showered her with surplus of candy. They called her a hero that was always there whenever someone needed her.

Just like Numbuh 1.

Again, Wally's mind was trying to fight the urge to tell Rocky the truth...but it was fighting a losing battle and Wally felt the truth would burst right through his chest like a soda after being shaken for a while.

But he made a promise to Sector V! No one can ever know. If anyone did, who knew what the consequences would be?

But what if there were no consequences? What if there were just a sigh of relief coming only from his cousin knowing that the boy she admired was safe and alright as well as Wally feeling good about himself that he had assured his cousin to the point that she no longer had to worry or grieve over the 'loss' of his former leader.

But was that possible?

Wally sighed to himself before stopping in his tracks. He sat down on the sidewalk, wanting to take a small break and collect his thoughts before continuing on his way to the candy bank.

Tell her...don't tell her...tell her the truth...the truth will hurt...what could Wally do?

"Hey, there, little handsome."

Wally quickly turned his head to see it was no other than his Aunt Cleo, Rocky's aunt/adopted mother, standing at the doorway of a office building. Of course. Wally was sitting next to the place where she worked; where she was the boss of his dad as well as Mr. Boss. Unlike most adult women, Cleo was what you would call a kid at heart. How many adults would skateboard to work? He saw that she was eating a double-fudge bar, a candy mostly kids eat.

"Hi, Aunt Cleo," he greeted politely.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked as she smoothed her black dress before sitting next to him.

"Nah, I don't want a penny," he told her.

"I meant, is something bothering you?" She corrected, chuckling before taking a bite of her candy.

"It's nothing, really..." He lied, his head resting against his pulled-up knees.

Cleo looked at him for a few moments, slowly chewing. Finally, she swallowed. "Look, Wally..." She began. "Some secrets are meant to be kept secret..."

Wally slowly raised his head to look at the woman, his eyes widening in astonishment.

Cleo smiled at his curiosity. "But some secrets, which are much more secretive than others...deserve to be told one way or the other."

After finally finishing her candy, she crumpled the wrapper before making a perfect shot at a nearby trash bin. She stood up before platting his blonde head. "I'm sure you know what to do, little Wally..." She told him before she went back to her work building.

Wally watched as she left. Does she know something?

Of course not. She was an adult. She was one of the smart ones. She was just trying to be like a counselor and help him out.

He looked up toward the sky, as if the solution was up there.

What to do...  
_

Wally walked through the doorway of the candy bank. And just as he had expected, he found his cousin using her charm with some of the bankers while bags of _her _candy was being loaded into a huge vault.

"Rest assured, Ms. Ganda," the completely charmed banker told her, "your candy is as good as safe. No trouble."

"That's good to hear," she chuckled. "Though if there was trouble, I'd sure like to take care of it. You know, kick butt then and there..."

"You're a good person," the banker told her.

"And you're quite the charmer," she said before giving him a wink, making him nearly faint.

"Hey, Rocky," Wally greeted before approaching her, "see you got quite a larger account here now..."

"That's the reward you get for saving other kids' butts," Rocky laughed. "As well as getting Supreme Leader 362 on your side..."

"Trust me, that's been covered a thousand times over," Wally laughed.

"So, what's happening?" Rocky asked as they exited the bank and walked down the block.

"Uh, saw your mom today," Wally began.

"Oh, right, working," Rocky chuckled. "She's going to be modeling for a beach issue afterwards."

"Cool..." Wally's voice trailed off.

Soon, it was quiet as they continued walking. They stopped at a nearby park, sitting at the swings.

"Bet Numbuh 1 used this as a way to slingshot himself toward enemies..." Rocky said quietly.

"Yeah..." Wally muttered.

Again, more silence.

Wally looked over at his cousin, whom trailed her feet along the sand. Her eyes were filled with imagination, wonder...sadness. Thought she never met the guy, that didn't stop her from missing him...as well as loving him.

Rocky was the kind of person who cared deeply, no matter how long she's know a person for. Long or short time, she would still care for him and her. She treated her position as both an operative and a leader as her own mission to protect her friends as well as her family from the evils of what came from adult tyranny.

She deserved to know.

"Hey, Rocky?" Wally began quietly.

"Hmm?" Rocky turned from the ground to look at her cousin.

Wally took a deep breath, his arms folded over his chest. "There's something I got to tell you..."

**The End  
___**

**_And then she knows. ;) _**


	4. She Knows Now, Duh!

**_You didn't really think I'd end the story on a totally lame note, did you? Nope! Here's the REAL ending!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Rocky just sat there on her swing, completely taken away by Wally's story. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was unhinged as Wally reached the conclusion of his story.

"And, well..." Numbuh 4 sighed. "We never saw him again."

Rocky had been silent, her feet planted firmly on the sand, taking in _everything_.

"So, Numbuh 1..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "He's not missing..." She looked up toward the sky. "He's...he's become a bigger hero." She dropped her head, gazing at the ground, unable to blink as her eyes widened.

"And he'll always be your hero, cousin," Wally assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And no matter what, he will always be with us...no matter how far he is or that we might never see him again..." He looked down, his bottom lip quivering.

He remembered Numbuh 1's goodbye all too well. Their final moment. There were tears, there were hugs...and then Wally had watched his former leader board the ship and headed off to become more than he was worth.

It really hurt Wally. It hurt him the most out of the rest of his team. And Rocky...she seemed extremely saddened by this. More than sad.

She was devastated.

"I know you miss him, Rocks," he told her gently, "even though you never met the guy...But still, we all miss him. Heck, even the adults miss kicking his butt." He forced chuckled, a lump in his throat.

Rocky just looked at the ground, her lip quivering. Finally, she turned to Wally. A small, sad smile on her face.

Then she hugged him.

Wally was quite surprised by this sudden change in emotion. Sure, Rocky was completely overwhelmed by his story, he never had expected her to hug him afterwards.

"Thank you for telling me..." She whispered into his ear. "I promise...I won't tell..."

Wally's eyes widened. Looks like he didn't have to ask to be discreet. This is why he loved her very much. She was just so understanding.

Finally, he returned the embrace. "Yeah, if you did, I'd kick your butt and we'd all be in trouble..." And he chuckled at his own lame joke, his arms tightening the hug.

Rocky just laughed as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

And she silently wept.

Wally patted her back assuringly, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, letting his hoodie get soaked in the process.

He wept as well.

So what if he broke his promise to Sector V? It wasn't like they were going to know...and besides, Rocky truly deserved to know.

She was definitely the next Numbuh 1.  
_

From high above a building, standing atop the roof, Cleo gazed toward the city, wearing shades.

But there weren't ordinary shades.

Cleo pressed a tiny button on them before the tiny screens that served as her eye protection began processing like a computer. She scanned the city once more as the screens furthered the images that were far away, until finally, she got a good observation...

...of Rocky and Wally.

Cleo smiled sadly as she watched her daughter and her nephew lean on each other, tears brought down on the sand as they embraced each other as if life was about to end. The woman folded her arms, a pang of guilt engulfing her. But she quickly shook it aside as she took out her cell and dialed a special number.

"Hello?" She called. "Hey..." She listened carefully. "Yes, he finally told her..."

She smiled a bit more as she watched her daughter wipe Wally's tears away and they both laughed. She listened to the other end of the line for a while, nodding her head and shuffling her heels a bit as she took in the sudden breeze that blew through her black dress.

"Thank you..." She said gratefully to her cell, watching as Rocky and Wally left the park and continued on their way. "And I promise you, Rocky is a loyal girl. She would never rat out Numbuh 4 and the rest of your team to Numbuh 362. Though she likes you...she knows that this is what you were meant to do."

Cleo sighed to herself, before shutting off her glasses and placing them above her head, once again enjoying the view of the city. She tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to her cell once more.

"Yeah, Nigel..." She said with a smile before running her fingers through her curly black hair. "...she's just like you."  
_

**_Stay tuned for a story on Cleo! :D_**


End file.
